<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otoño by YuuseiHer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769295">Otoño</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer'>YuuseiHer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Brief mention of Fukurodani, Brief mention of Nekoma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Happy birthday Konoha, Happy birthday Konoha 2020, Konoha had a long crush but Lev appeared, Konoha you deserve a lot of love, Lev is a model but still a dork, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las estación marcaban su cambio cada cuatro meses, llevándose con ellas lo que alguna vez fue para traer lo que en un momento será y Konoha estaba varado en aquella eterna primavera a la que debía decir adiós ¿Y qué mejor que despedirla junto al rey de la selva de asfalto?</p>
<p>En su cumpleaños número veintiseis pudo darse cuenta que lo único que necesitaba para vivir el verano que le aguardaba era una copa de jugo de manzana espumosa y un joven de verdes ojos y blancos cabellos que le hicieran recordar que el otoño era una época tan especial como él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Konoha Akinori/Haiba Lev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otoño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo me muero de frío y ansiedad y sueño pero HOY SE ESTRENA HAIKYUU Y ALV PERRO, ME VALE TODO. Este fic lo escribo para el cumpleaños de Konoha bb, el güerito bomnito de Fukurodani y, ya que lo iba a hacer, dije "¿Por qué no?" Aproveché y también lo escribo para mi amix que le ENCANTA Konoha y el LevKono y es mi pago porque el MSBY perdió contra los Adlers; como me gusta ser una persona de palabra, finalmente traigo aquí el LevKono que le debía además ¿Qué mejor que iniciar con un fic la nueva temporada? N A D A.</p>
<p>Para comprender el fic es necesario haber leído el Nekoma vs Fukurodani y el último arco del manga, no tanto pero les dará más idea en la historia así que hay alerta de spoiler.</p>
<p>Todos los créditos a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo usé sus personajes.</p>
<p>Ya saben, amaría si me dan kudos, bookmark, comentan y comparten.</p>
<p>Sin más por el momento ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí me encantó escribirlo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo se pasaba tan rápido y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.</p>
<p>Dejó de saber su edad cuando se graduó de preparatoria sin poder lograr el campeonato en ese último año que le dejó un sabor ligeramente agridulce. Estaba feliz de haber llegado tan lejos, de haber conocido a sus amigos, el entrenador, de jugar como titular en una escuela tan poderosa como lo era Fukurodani, de llegar tan lejos en el Inter High, de jugar dándolo todo, hasta que el último balón cayó, marcando su derrota pero…Le dolía no haber quedado primero.</p>
<p>Le dolía tener que decir adiós a esa hermosa etapa de su vida de la que se despedía, le aquejaba saber que iniciaría la primavera sin Akaashi, Bokuto, Suzumeda, Washio o los demás a su lado, que no debería pararse temprano para las prácticas matutinas y desvivirse los fines de semana estudiando para los exámenes, pero, lo que se le hacía más agridulce era ver a Akaashi llorar su partida como si murieran.</p>
<p>Ellos no morían pero su tiempo juntos sí. De ahora en adelante solo quedarían esos recuerdos que hicieron fuera y dentro de la cancha; las memorias de los varios campamentos juntos, las locuras de Bokuto, la agilidad mental de Akaashi y…El recuerdo de cómo fue rechazado bajo el pronto florecer de los árboles de sakura por parte del menor.</p>
<p>Era atrevido lo que hacía pero no quería dejar ningún lamento atrás, ningún “Ah, ojalá hubiera hecho esto” que le hiciera punzar el pecho de dolor y querer golpearse contra la mesa en un futuro.</p>
<p>Se le declaró al azabache en uno de sus últimos regresos juntos de la biblioteca a sus casas, justo cuando el menor recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio como era costumbre, listo para leer uno de los libros que pidió prestado de la biblioteca. La luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana le hacía lucir tan hermoso y ecuánime, el rojo contrastaba con el hermoso azul de sus ojos en un tono tan particular como lo era el inteligente y calmo armador, quien lograba serenar su mente tan solo verlo en los partidas con su aura de seriedad y confianza. Akaashi era el menor de los titulares pero no por ello se acobardaba, todo lo contrario, él tenía las agallas más puestas que cualquier otro en la cancha para lidiar no solo con el rival sino también con Bokuto y sus locuras.</p>
<p>Aun lo recordaba, llegó el primer día de su primer año con sus lentes de lectura puestos, esos que le hacían ver tan tierno y ahora solo le daban un aire de sofisticación. El azabache no era más ese niñito que entró al gimnasio siendo jalado de la mochila por Bokuto, pero ahora, Keiji era ya un hombre con una silenciosa fortaleza y, aun así, sensible y delicado como las hojas de papel de los libros que devoraba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible a los ojos de cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficiente; por suerte, Konoha lo conocía a detalle. Desde su negro cabello hasta las uñas de sus pies, el rubio sabía sus disgustos y agrados, sus manías y defectos y…Por todo eso, Akinori se encontraba loca e indiscutiblemente enamorado del armador que le robó el corazón tan solo llegó a la primera práctica hace ya casi dos años.</p>
<p>Claro, el rubio no era ningún estúpido y sabía que ese hermoso azul solo brillaba cuando el as de su escuela aparecía en su campo de visión, nunca con él; sabía que Akaashi inconscientemente siempre se sentaba junto a Bokuto en el camión para limpiarle la saliva que caía por su boca cada que balbuceaba exactamente su apellido en sueños.</p>
<p>Akaashi solamente destellaba cuando el as del mundo brillaba porque Keiji era su mundo y brillaba para él, iniciando una reacción en cadena que provocaba que Akaashi resplandeciera y deslumbrara con su verdadera luz, luz que él jamás lograría hacer radiar al azabache ni en sus mejores sueños, no obstante, no le tenía ningún resentimiento a su amigo, después de todo, Bokuto era alguien hecho para cautivar y dejar cegado a cualquiera que le viera, era una estrella nacida para deslumbrar, a diferencia de él, un simple aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada.</p>
<p>Bokuto era un genio y eso le dolía admitir porque él era alguien normal, tan corriente y común que ni siquiera tenía un área de habilidad específica. Si Bokuto era el astro rey que iluminaba al mundo con su luz, él era la necesaria noche que hacía que las plantas realizaran la parte oscura de la fotosíntesis, la refrescante sombra que nadie notaba por estar cegados con el sol. Era solo un buen estudiante, buen alumno, buen jugador, buen hijo pero nunca el mejor y estaba bien, él no nació para brillar pero, por un minuto, quería hacerse a la idea de que incluso la noche podía destellar con sus estrellas, las cuales murieron miles de años antes de que uno las viera desde la Tierra.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, tras todo su analítico razonamiento, los consejos de Shirofuku, Suzumeda y Komi, ahí se encontraba, contemplando aquella hermosa vista de Akaashi leyendo recargado en su hombro al atardecer, tratando de quemar en su memoria hasta el último detalle de esa obra de arte porque sabía que era de las últimas veces que la vería…Si no es que la última.</p>
<p>Porque decir adiós era inminente, era parte de la vida y, el partido que había estado jugando por tres años finalmente estaba llegando al silbatazo final de su último set; es por eso que estaba ahí, tomando valor para acariciar el espeso cabello oscuro del menor, peinándolo ligeramente hacia atrás como siempre quiso hacer durante dos años, sonriendo con nostalgia al admirar el gesto de confusión que Keiji le otorgaba.</p>
<p>—Te amo—Susurró Akinori con suavidad, dándole un casto beso lleno de todo su amor unilateral a la suave piel de la frente del chico de ojos azulinos que miraba sorprendido al rubio que le otorgaba aquella muestra de afecto.</p>
<p>Era obvio que Konoha no esperaba ser correspondido, solo quería ser escuchado y rechazado en santa paz, en tranquilidad, en un lugar donde era suyo y de nadie más, en un atardecer que nadie les arrebataría, ni siquiera el altavoz que anunciaba la parada del rubio, quien siempre se acompañaba al menor hasta su estación antes de regresarse a la suya, y esa vez no sería la excepción.</p>
<p>El rematador cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, inhalando lentamente para llenarse de ese aroma tan peculiar que tenía el menor, una mezcla de notas boscosas, maderosas y…La de Bokuto, cual propiedad marcada por un perro.</p>
<p>Tras unos minutos de ese edén que Keiji amablemente le dejó vivir, su burbuja finalmente se rompió. Konoha se separó del azabache y el remanente de aquel beso en su frente solo lo recordaban sus labios, los cuales se sentían con un calor que no se marcharía en varias horas aunque, en su corazón, ese calor no desaparecería en días, incluso meses o años.</p>
<p>Como todo en esa vida, el balón finalmente cayó al piso y él no pudo rescatarlo.</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos y suspiró.</p>
<p>
  <em>La commedia è finita!</em>
</p>
<p>—Lo la-</p>
<p>—Ni te atrevas a terminar esa oración, Keiji—Detuvo el rubio al chico que se peinaba y guardaba sus lentes de lectura en el estuche que ocultaba recelosamente en la mochila para que nadie (Bokuto) supiera que tenía problemas de visión, los cuales se acrecentaban con el tiempo.</p>
<p>No quería preocuparlo(s).</p>
<p>Konoha lo sabía y aun así lo quería, pero él no era el indicando.</p>
<p>Él no era ese deslumbrante as, solo era ese hombre de mil talentos y, a la vez, ninguno.</p>
<p>—Yo sé que a ti te gusta el búho tonto—Comentó el mayor fingiendo un acto de molestia, dejando que una sonrisa naciera en su rostro al sentir los rayos dorados iluminar su normal rostro—Y a él le gustas pero quería decirlo, así que no insultes mis sentimientos pidiendo disculpas ¿Para qué lo harías? —Agregó el rubio con orgullo, tragando un nudo que se iniciaba a formar en su garganta.</p>
<p>Él era el mayor, debía ser quien pusiera el ejemplo. Él era esa varilla de acero escondida que mantenía la estructura a flote, en ese instante no se doblegaría solo por sus sentimientos así que, apretó sus puños y miró a Keiji a los ojos para sonreír con la mayor sinceridad posible, sintiendo sus ojos escocer por retener el llanto que quería emerger cual fuente.</p>
<p>—“Vierte toda tu alma en cada balón” —Dijo Konoha con la frente en alto, mirando de reojo como se aproximaban cada vez más a la estación del de cabellos negros—Y eso es lo que hice, Keiji, así que, ya me puedo graduar en paz.</p>
<p>Tras esas palabras, el balón finalmente cayó frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer algo más que rechinar los dientes en impotencia, cansado por el ajetreo de esos tres años, de ese partido que los hizo quedar como la segunda mejor escuela del país en el Inter High.</p>
<p>Akaashi solo apretó los labios con tristeza, dejando que sus ojos iniciaran a aguarse, aprovechando que era una de las últimas veces que podría abusar de ser menor que alguien; en unos días, él sería el mayor de todos en el equipo, en la escuela y el nuevo capitán del club de volleyball de la Academia Fukurodani, la escuela subcampeona con una racha de siete Inter High seguidos.</p>
<p>—Creo que hoy puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa, <em>ko-hai</em>—Akaashi sorbió los mocos un poco, asintiendo mientras bajaba acompañado de su mayor, tomando el pañuelo que éste le ofrecía para limpiarse la nariz, llorando lo más silenciosamente que pudo mientras era abrazado por aquel rubio, cuyo rostro se iluminaba incluso más que de costumbre bajo la luz del atardecer, a pesar de ser rechazado, a pesar de haber perdido porque su colocación no fue buena y de que en unos días sería universitario, Akinori sonreía desde el corazón, dejando que las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus estrechos ojos le dieran ese brillo único a su iluminado rostro.</p>
<p>Si no hubiera sido por Bokuto, nunca hubiera conocido a Akaashi, nunca hubiera experimentado las locuras que vivieron ni se hubiera desarrollado como lo hizo, nunca hubiera estado en la cancha central ni se hubiera enamorado de ese armador que le robó el aliento y, ahora, gentilmente rechazaba sus sentimientos, llorando como si el azabache fuera el del corazón roto.</p>
<p>En serio estaba tan feliz de esos tres años en Fukurodani, esos años a los que decía adiós con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>—Hasta mañana—Se despidió Konoha del menor una vez que llegaron a la casa Akaashi.</p>
<p>— ¡Konoha-san! —El rubio se volteó al escuchar su nombre ser dicho, sorprendiéndose al sentir el suave roce de labios de parte del azabache, cerrando los ojos al disfrutar ese beso que se le hizo eterno.</p>
<p>Porque en los partidos el tiempo se congelaba, veía todo en cámara lenta y, al parecer, en ese momento también, todo se congeló y lo único que seguía su curso eran esos suaves y cohibidos labios besando los suyos de una manera recatada y torpe, como si fuera un primerizo.</p>
<p>El beso de la muerte sabía a la más exquisita gloria y más cuando el ángel más hermoso de todos es el ejecutor de aquel acto.</p>
<p>Apretó un poco más sus ojos, contuvo su respiración y guardó ese momento para la posteridad.</p>
<p>La mejor manera de marcar el final.</p>
<p>—Felicidades por su graduación…—Susurró el menor en un roto hilo de voz, la cual temblaba y sonaba más aguda que de costumbre por el nudo en la garganta que le evitaba hablar con normalidad.</p>
<p>Akaashi limpió un poco su rojizo y ligeramente hinchado rostro por el llanto, sonriéndole de manera despampanante a Konoha, quien se sonrojó al notar que finalmente el manto estelar oscuro era quien los cubría y Akaashi era la estrella más brillante del firmamento.</p>
<p>—No vaya a rendirse ahora. Siga adelante ¿Entendido? —Fue en ese momento que Akinori no pudo contener más las lágrimas, quienes se deslizaron cual raudal por sus sonrojadas mejillas—Y dé todo de usted porque lo estaré animando al 110% del camino, señor “Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada”</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Akaashi era la Osa Mayor que lo guiaba en su oscura noche, tan inalcanzable y hermosa como lo era el astro real.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos, Keiji—Fue la despedida de Konoha, agitando su mano con una gratificante sonrisa mientras partía de aquella casa que siempre supo dónde estaba pero hasta ese momento tuvo el valor de visitar.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos, Akinori-san—Respondió Akaashi en un tono un poco más animado, uno ilusionado que era acompañado por el brillo de su hermoso azul mirar. El armador agitó su mano desde el portón de su casa, esperando a que el rubio estuviera fuera de su –corto- campo de visión para entrar a su casa, apretando con nostalgia el pañuelo del rubio que tenía en su mano.</p>
<p>Y fue así que el balón cayó, el silbato pitó y el partido terminó.</p>
<p>Los aplausos de la audiencia sobraban y él solo se inclinaba en muestra de respeto a su apoyo y confianza.</p>
<p>Instantes después, abrió sus ojos.</p>
<p>La alarma sonaba y su almohada se sentía mojada, seguro debió haber llorado en sueños, tal como solía hacer de vez en cuando al recordar cosas de esos felices ayeres que ahora se encontraban guardados en la galería de fotos y en el álbum de su graduación escolar.</p>
<p>El rubio se levantó de su cama y desbloqueó su teléfono para saber qué día era ese ya que de lunes a jueves tenía práctica vespertina, solo martes y miércoles tenía matutina, el problema es que no sabía la hora o el día en que vivía.</p>
<p>Miércoles treinta de septiembre de 2020.</p>
<p>Miércoles...Ese día había práctica matutina entonces.</p>
<p>Treinta de septiembre…</p>
<p>Treinta…</p>
<p>Alguien cumplía años pero ¿Quién?</p>
<p>¿Su madre? No, ella era de inicios de año.</p>
<p>¿Su padre? Tampoco, era de mediados de año.</p>
<p>¿Akaashi? Imposible, era del cinco de diciembre.</p>
<p>¿Bokuto? No, no le sonaba.</p>
<p>¿Komi? No, él era de enero.</p>
<p>¿Su jefe? ¿Algún compañero del trabajo? Ugh…Piensa, Akinori, piensa ¿Quién demonios cumplía años el maldito treinta de septiem-</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Konoha Akinori cumplía años el último día de septiembre, anualmente.</p>
<p>El rubio checó el calendario al instante y abrió sus ojos como platos.</p>
<p>Ese día era su cumpleaños número veintiséis y él estaba ahí, llorando por ese agridulce sueño que le hacía recordar que muchas veces miraba más el pasado que su presente. Akinori gruñó y cayó de nuevo en su cama, sintiendo su celular vibrar en su mano por las felicitaciones que iniciaba a recibir.</p>
<p>Con que por eso recordó aquello justo en ese momento.</p>
<p>Konoha tomó aire antes de ponerse de pie, dejando su celular para iniciar a cambiarse y poner el agua en la cafetera para su desayuno. Tenía cuarenta minutos para la práctica y el gimnasio se localizaba a diez minutos de su casa caminando así que no había porqué apurarse aún.</p>
<p>Tras haberse vestido con su ropa deportiva, Konoha checó que en su maleta deportiva estuviera todo lo que necesitaba para la práctica, ducha y su ropa de oficina, empacando para ese día la corbata que Komi le regaló cuando inició a trabajar, siendo que la usaba solamente en ocasiones especiales y, a riesgo de sonar narcisista, consideraba su cumpleaños como una de esas ocasiones.</p>
<p>Prendió la televisión en el canal de deportes, sentándose a comer su desayuno que constaba en un emparedado, tatsutaage, una taza de café, un vaso de agua simple y una pequeña ensalada lista para comer, algo simple y ligero para su entrenamiento.</p>
<p>En el celular checó el clima, el tránsito de ese día y, finalmente, unas notificaciones de felicitaciones, las cuales eran encabezadas por sus ex compañeros del equipo de volleyball de preparatoria, sonriendo al ver en particular la notificación de Akaashi, quien tenía de foto de perfil una imagen suya con el jersey número 12 de los MSBY, luciendo una grácil sonrisa que brillaba tanto como la argolla que adornaba su anular izquierdo.</p>
<p>Fue una boda espléndida donde, para sorpresa de casi todos, quien lloró fue Keiji en su primer baile en pareja con Bokuto, quien reía y consolaba a su amado esposo, animando la fiesta con su espíritu vivaz y alegre. Con esa chispa que solo el as tenía, siendo el centro de atención junto a su esposo, la pareja de encanto viviendo la boda de ensueño.</p>
<p>Akinori suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa al ver aquella foto, dándole el último sorbo a su café para ir a lavarse la boca tras haber terminado su desayuno. Tomó su maleta, su portafolio y se encaminó al gimnasio, mirando las notificaciones de su celular, sorprendiéndose al ver unas cuantas de parte de los ex Nekoma.</p>
<p>Por estar absorto en la pantalla del dispositivo no notó que una limosina se frenó a su lado y un hombre le tomó para meterlo. Claramente el rubio inició a pelear y patalear pero el contrario era alto, fuerte y tenía a Konoha inmovilizado con la manera en que lo tomaba además de que, a pesar de que le abrazaba, su brazo era lo suficientemente largo para taparle la boca sin soltarle.</p>
<p>Perfecto, ser secuestrado el día de su cumpleaños ¿Era acaso una señal divina?</p>
<p>Cuando entró a la limosina, finalmente vio a su secuestrador que se quitaba el pasamontañas y los lentes, resultando ser el jodido modelo Lev Haiba, el ex “as” de Nekoma. Era ese rematador primerizo con el que Bokuto y Akaashi practicaban en el gimnasio tres junto al chiquito de Karasuno, el de lentes y Kuroo.</p>
<p>— ¿¡Te dedicas a secuestrar en tu tiempo libre!? —Gritó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, yendo hacia la puerta de la limosina para bajarse, siendo impedido por el chico de cabellos blancos, quien tomó su mano para que no moviera la manija.</p>
<p>— ¡Discúlpeme, Konoha-san! Es que Kuroo-san y Kenma-san me dijeron que debía secuestrarlo porque usted no vendría conmigo si se lo pedía por favor—Respondió el alto chico, haciendo que Konoha rodara los ojos y suspirara, notando como el más alto aún tenía su fría mano sobre la suya.</p>
<p>Era tan larga y delgada, de un color porcelana y elegante, a su vez se veía fuerte gracias a sus años de preparatoria jugando volleyball. Cómo daba vueltas la vida, nunca se hubiera imaginado “secuestrado” en una limosina por un súper modelo medio japonés el día de su cumpleaños.</p>
<p>—Ah…Ya puedes quitar tu mano ¿Sabes? —Mencionó el rubio con una ceja subida, señalando con la mirada la manija donde sus manos estaban reposando.</p>
<p>— ¡No hasta que me prometa que no se bajará! —Exclamó el menor, frunciendo un poco el ceño para hacerle saber que iba en serio. Ah, se veía muy gracioso, como un leoncito de peluche y no como el hombre que tenía un espectacular en Shibuya con un rostro tan sobrio.</p>
<p>—Ya, prometido.</p>
<p>Al instante de escuchar eso, el rostro del albino se iluminó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. A pesar de los años seguía siendo demasiado expresivo y honesto con su semblante.</p>
<p>—Pero me debes llevar a la práctica y a trabajar. No todos somos modelos millonarios con permiso de faltar al trabajo solo por capricho. Debo comprar la comida para la semana.</p>
<p>Lev ladeó su cabeza un poco, parpadeando al no entender el sarcasmo hasta que recordó que él era el modelo millonario de quien hablaba, iniciando a reír por ello. A pesar de ser tan alto y verse tan distante en sus sesiones de fotos, su sonrisa sonaba tan cálida y sincera, contrastaba con su nívea apariencia.</p>
<p>—Algo lento ¿Eh? —Bromeó el rubio, aceptando con una pequeña sonrisa la copa de champaña que el modelo le ofrecía.</p>
<p>Jodidos gatos ¿Con quién demonios hicieron trato para que todos sean unos malditos multimillonarios? Ugh, seguro eso era su karma por haber perdido las nacionales, al menos que tuvieran dinero para remediar sus derrotas.</p>
<p>—No, no, es que aún no me acostumbro a ser el modelo multimillonario. Sigo creyendo que soy el as de Nekoma y el ex vice capitán—Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica el chico, rascando un poco su mejilla antes de tomar de su copa—Oh, descuide, es jugo de manzana. No me gusta mucho el alcohol así que no se preocupe.</p>
<p>Konoha emitió una pequeña risa burlona antes de tomar de un trago su copa de no champaña, más bien, jugo de manzana espumoso.</p>
<p>—No iremos a su trabajo, al parecer Akaashi-san pidió un día libre para usted en su trabajo y Kuroo-san para su equipo, por eso me mandaron por usted en esta limosina con los vidrios polarizados, para que no vea a donde vamos—Lev le sonrió radiantemente y levantó el pulgar con emoción ya que estaba excitado por la fiesta que le habían preparado al rubio en un lugar que Kenma rentó junto a Bokuto.</p>
<p>Sería una fiesta donde estaba invitado el Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani y el equipo donde el rubio actualmente jugaba. Decidieron sorprenderlo porque todos estaban en Japón y no tendrían una oportunidad como esa en mucho tiempo así que, el cumpleaños de Konoha era la oportunidad ideal.</p>
<p>—Escuché que está jugando en una liga semi profesional y trabaja en una farmacéutica ¿No es eso genial? —Comentó Lev con sus verdes ojos brillando cuales zafiros recién pulidos, haciendo que Konoha frunciera ligeramente el ceño. Hace mucho no se fijaba en los ojos de alguien, desde Akaashi pero ahora…El chico tenía unos bonitos ojos, eran unas pupilas de gato en color verde, tan vivaz como el color del pasto primaveral; a diferencia de los azules metálicos del azabache.</p>
<p>Incluso el brillo que tenían lucía muy distinto. Akaashi irradiaba una luz calma, una que provocaba quietud en el ambiente pero Lev, aunque estuviera en las gamas invernales, al ver fijamente sus ojos se sentía como si la primavera llegara al lugar con fuerza, reverdeciendo todo a su alcance.</p>
<p>— ¿Konoha-san? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Lev al instante se talló los ojos, luciendo adorable a mirada del rubio, quien rio por ver que seguía siendo el chico de antes solo que con contratos millonarios, fama y una limosina perfecta para secuestrar gente que va rumbo a su trabajo.</p>
<p>—No, solo veía tus ojos. Son verdes. No conozco a mucha gente con ojos de color claro—La respuesta de Konoha fue parcialmente verdadera ya que lo que no quería decir es que lo que hizo que se fijara en ese par de orbes zafiro era la chispa que emitían. Una extrañamente cálida y acogedora.</p>
<p>—Ohhh, eso ¡Sí! Es que soy mitad ruso pero solo sé hablar japonés y decir “oui”, creo que es italiano o algo así—Explicó el modelo como si fuera algo común en él de decir, lo cual era verdad ya que mucha gente por lo general se quedaba consternada por la apariencia de su hermana y la suya.</p>
<p>—Es francés, león tonto—El rubio le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus nudillos al menor, sonriendo con gracia antes de servirse otra copa de jugo espumoso, acomodándose en la limosina mientras llegaban a donde sea que fueran.</p>
<p>— ¡Oh! ¿Sabe lo que significa mi nombre? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con interés el chico de verde mirar, poniendo algo nervioso al rubio, quien tomaba el jugo para centrar sus emociones que se sentían extrañamente alborotadas por él.</p>
<p>Konoha tomó el jugo y suspiró antes de hablar.</p>
<p>—Porque un día Kuroo me lo dijo cuándo presumía a sus kohais de Nekoma. Ese tipo no deja de hablar de lo orgulloso que está de ustedes o de su “lunita” incluso ahora, iggh—El rubio se estremeció al recordar al azabache cuando iban de copas, siempre terminaba hablando como un viejo abuelo orgulloso de todos sus nietos, en especial de su prometido, ugh, si oía otra vez a Kuroo hablar del rubio de las ranas de Sendai, juraba que le pegaría un tiro y luego se lo pegaría él.</p>
<p>—Kuroo-san siempre es genial pero no tanto como yo.</p>
<p>La mirada de Konoha, la cual se situaba en la ventana, fue fijada nuevamente en el albino, quien se alzaba derecho y orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo cual león rugiendo en la piedra del rey. Sin notarlo, un sonrojo se instaló en su rostro y un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza. El aura que el joven emitía era tan cálida, brillante y elegante –a su manera-, tan distinta a la del ex colocador de Fukurodani.</p>
<p>Su corazón paró por un segundo antes de comenzar a latir como desquiciado en su pecho.</p>
<p>Cuando la mirada de Lev se fijó en él, su sonrojo se acrecentó y su cuerpo se derritió en el lugar, al parecer era efecto de alguna de las pastillas del laboratorio de la empresa o algo de ese estilo ya que esa sensación tan abrasadora nunca la había sentido antes en su vida.</p>
<p>Era como un cálido y abrasador viento el que le golpeaba en la salvaje sabana, rodeado de verdes pastizales como el precioso mirar del joven.</p>
<p>—Genial…—Susurró el cumpleañero, sintiendo sus manos temblar por las varias emociones que sentía al tener su mirada fija en el orgulloso y joven rey de la selva de concreto donde vivían, quien robaba la atención de cualquiera que le viese.</p>
<p>—Cuidado—El modelo tomó las manos temblorosas del rubio entre las suyas con una sonrisa suave—No se cayó su jugo—Agregó el ex as de Nekoma con alivio, señalando con la mirada la copa a medio llenar que tenían entre sus manos.</p>
<p>Era gracioso que ahora esa copa se viera medio llena si hace unos minutos se miraba medio vacía, desde hace unos años la copa siempre se vio medio vacía pero ahora…Ahora se veía medio llena y efervescente por el jugo de manzana espumoso que contenía.</p>
<p>—Gracias—Murmuró el rubio, tratando de salir de su estupor momentáneo, lo cual fue inútil ya que al toparse con la mirada del menor, una sonrisa algo estúpida se fijó en su rostro y su sonrojo perduró.</p>
<p>Se quedaron unos minutos observándose, sin apartar sus manos ni un instante, dejando que el carro avanzara el tiempo que fuera necesario, que fluyera porque todo afuera de su pequeña burbuja no existía.</p>
<p>—Tiene ojos muy bonitos—Susurró el modelo, parpadeando un par de veces mientras Konoha trataba de poner un rostro serio y negarse ¿Quién le diría eso a un trabajador de veintiséis años? Pero, escucharlo de esos rosados labios y suave e inocente voz provocaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza y solo sonriera, asintiendo ante ese cumplido.</p>
<p>Las palabras sobraron en ese momento, sus rostros se acercaron paulatinamente y Lev depositó un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz del rubio, quien subió una ceja en un tono burlón ¿Acaso él también le rechazaría tan dulcemente como Akaashi?</p>
<p>—Primero acepte una cita conmigo y luego podremos besarnos.</p>
<p>Konoha se limitó a reír al escucharlo. No creía que alguien tan emocional y apasionado como Lev fuera de ese estilo pero, eso solo le aportaba otro contraste más a su fiero encanto, a esa mezcla tan peculiar de primavera y verano bajo la figura invernal que tenía.</p>
<p>Era una mezcla que daba lugar al otoño, a esa estación tan cálida como fría, la cual tiñe de rojizo y dorado las hojas de los árboles…Igual que su cabello y su propio nombre.</p>
<p>Quizá su error inicial fue creer que era una noche que no merecía a una luminosa estrella.</p>
<p>Su auto concepto era erróneo.</p>
<p>Akinori no era ninguna noche ni ninguna sombra; él era ese otoño que poseía tantas características que no podía especializarse en una sola, era ese magnífico contraste que le hacía ideal para aquel fiero rey de la sabana vestido de nieve.</p>
<p>Akaashi era el mundo que el astro rey de Bokuto iluminaba y él era el otoño que hacía que el pelaje del león luciera lo más majestuoso posible.</p>
<p>—Entonces iniciemos. Mucho gusto, Konoha Akinori, veintiséis años, asalariado para una compañía farmacéutica y atacante lateral del equipo municipal—Se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa confiada, viendo como el que solía ser un cachorro de león sonreía cual maduro felino ante aquello.</p>
<p>—Haiba Lev, veintitrés años, modelo y me gustaría llevarte en una cita por tu cumpleaños—Respondió el albino con esa chispa que provocó el calor en el pecho de Konoha, quien asintió al instante de escucharlo, haciendo que el chico de blancos cabellos dibujara una bonita expresión de emoción en su rostro, apretando un poco más las manos del rubio que aún mantenía entre las suyas, sintiendo como el calor de las manos del cumpleañero se transmitía a sus frías manos para que ambas llegaran a un perfecto equilibrio (Las clases de termo-lo-que-sea que Kuroo-san le dio cuando pasó a tercero sirvieron de algo).</p>
<p>La limosina finalmente frenó y Lev soltó las manos del rubio, quien tomó el resto de su jugo de manzana, acto seguido se limpió con el pañuelo que Lev le tendió con esa sonrisa genuina y se dejó ayudar a bajar por el albino, quien no le soltó de la mano en ningún momento, justo como siempre quiso.</p>
<p>Ese agarre tan frío le transmitía el más dulce calor que nadie le había transmitido antes, ninguna de sus anteriores parejas, ni el tacto de Akaashi en aquel tren a su cabello le hizo experimentar esa sensación que en ese momento experimentaba, con esa mano que finalmente había llegado al equilibrio térmico.</p>
<p>El mundo podía esperar, la fiesta podría esperar y sus amigos podían esperar, todo podía esperar unos momentos ahora que salió de la limosina con el sol del amanecer otoñal iluminándole y el viento haciendo su cabello rubio revolotear graciosamente, como hojas decoloradas de un árbol en flor.</p>
<p>Porque el otoño era tan hermoso como la primavera, cálido como el verano y refrescante como el invierno. El otoño era un aprendiz de todo y maestro de nada y Akinori, por primera vez, estaba feliz de aquel apodo que le iba como anillo al dedo.</p>
<p>—Te ves más guapo que cualquier modelo, Konoha-san—Halagó Lev con esa sonrisa honesta y mirar deslumbrante, el cual brillaba aún más con la rojiza y dorada paleta de colores que les envolvía.</p>
<p>Su mirada ligeramente dorada finalmente brillaba y su corazón latía cálidamente a pesar del frío viento que comenzaba a soplar. Sabía que donde sintiera el calor suficiente para no sentir el frío, ahí era. No necesitaba otro lugar ni otra persona.</p>
<p>Quizá su sueño fue el punto final a esa historia que se negaba a terminar, a esos hermosos ayeres llenos de una inmadura y feliz juventud, a ese primer amor no correspondido y esa agridulce derrota que le hicieron ser el adulto en el que se convirtió.</p>
<p>Ahora, con la llegada del otoño y de su cumpleaños número veintiséis, sabía que otro capítulo iniciaba, que otra temporada comenzaba; que la primavera finalmente había terminado para él y el verano le aguardaba para deslumbrarlo con sus cálidos rayos y su verde vegetación en forma de un par de hermosos zafiros llenos de vivacidad que le cautivaron gracias al espumoso jugo de una madura manzana.</p>
<p>El mundo podía esperar y deslizarse, finalmente, de su corazón ya que éste latía al rugido de un albino león; ya era demasiado tarde, muchos años tarde y, en ese instante, se encontraba de la mano de aquel que le ofrecía el mundo, caminando uno junto al otro rumbo a esa fiesta en el salón costoso que seguramente tendría adentro a un montón de tipos jugando volleyball con los globos decorativos y estaba bien.</p>
<p>Ahora ya todo estaba bien.</p>
<p>—Vamos, Konoha-san—El cumpleañero asintió y miró hacia los dorados y rojizos árboles del parque que estaba en la esquina opuesta del recinto, volteando su rostro hacia enfrente, ya no miraría de nuevo hacia atrás, y menos con molestia o dolor; solo miraría de vez en cuando con una suave sonrisa de lo que alguna vez fue para ser él en ese momento.</p>
<p>Finalmente le decía adiós a ese azul pasado, listo para su dorado porvenir lleno de un vivaz verde que alegraría su caminar.</p>
<p>Su brillante verano esperaba por él y, de la mano del albino, quien sería el helado que le refrescaría y el paraguas que le cubriría, no podía estar más emocionado por esos brillantes y lluviosos días que le aguardaban por vivir.</p>
<p>Feliz cumpleaños veintiséis a él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, al final podrán notar algo de azul pasado y es porque es un juego de palabras ya que en japonés, cuando algo es joven se le dice que es azul (así como aquí decimos "Estás muy verde" a alguien muy joven/nuevo/inmaduro, en Japón dirían "Estás muy azul") además hace referencia al azul como algo melancólico, igual que el periodo azul de Picasso donde estaba desolado por la muerte de su amigo, siendo que ese periodo todas sus pinturas eran azules.</p>
<p>Igual, al inicio habla de las sakuras que brotan; en Tokio las sakuras brotan antes de tiempo por la contaminación y calentamiento global. Hay que tomar en cuenta que ellos terminan la escuela en marzo si mal no recuerdo, e inician en abril y las sakuras florecen a finales de marzo típicamente así que, ahí florecieron algo antes por ser una escuela de Tokio.</p>
<p>La frase de "La commedia è finita!" es una frase de una ópera llamada "Pagliaccio", significa "¡La comedia ha terminado!"</p>
<p>“Vierte toda tu alma en cada balón” es la frase Fukurodani (Al igual que "Vuelen" de Karasuno).</p>
<p>Tatsutaage es un tipo de karaage (pollo frito en bolitas (?)) y es la comida favorita de Konoha.</p>
<p>Si gustan, pueden ir a mi página de face y ahí ver cuando actualizo historias, etc.</p>
<p>https://www.facebook.com/YuuseiHer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>